The Crystal Wanderer
by Johtotraveler
Summary: A little errand Lonny thought she would complete easily turns out to be an extraordinary adventure filled with many mysterious and surprises.
1. Chapter 1

The distant sound of faint speaking disturbed my slumber. What a bother. I should probably get up and see what that chatter was about. Ugh, that's right. I was supposed to run an errand for my neighbor today. That's probably what all the chitchat is about. Not quite sure though because the mention of a dangerous Pokémon caught me off guard. I should go see what it's about. I feel so sleepy. The drowsiness made my eyes heavy and unable to open. Just a few more minutes.

Slowly those voices became an array of distorted sound I could no longer make out. My soft warm sheets became cozier and engulfed me the way you eat your favorite dessert; slowly attempting to savior the flavor then quickly to hurry up and taste more. What is this? I have to get up soon. I'm needed, I have to do my neighbor a favor. Finally, everything went black. I couldn't find myself anymore trying to make out that indistinctive conversation.

Opening my eyes I was overwhelmed by the picture of snow rapidly flying by me. Down below was a valley decorated with an abundance of green vegetation as opposed to the dead cold trees surrounding me. What is this place? The rough numbing bites of frost hit my shoulders making me shake rapidly as my teeth clattered nonstop. Up above I saw the back of a man no more than a year or two older than me. He paid no attention to my sniffling struggle while I made my way up towards him. My feet sinking into the soft frigid ground that made them heavier and heavier with each passing step. I have no idea who this man is, but I know he's very important and I must speak to him.

"Stop! You don't have to do this."

"Come back down. I need you now more than ever. If you do this…"

"I just need you, I can't risk losing you."

"…please." Rambled on a voice that made my heart flutter and ache. Turning around I saw the dark shape of another individual. The continuous howling of the wind tuned out my ears making me unable to make out what this other person was shouting at me. My eyes became fixated on them as my vision attempted to focus. Before I could make out the appearance everything began to fade away.

"Dear, are you up yet? Mother called out forcing my eyes to open and stare right at the empty table across my bed that had been begging to hold things for months ever since it was brought in.

"…yeah. Can you tell me what time it is…?"

"Lonny, it's a quarter before noon."

"What?! Yikes! I over slept!" I screamed as I jumped out of bed and rushed to my closet tearing off my pajamas and quickly putting on shorts and a blouse. How is this possible? I only had my eyes closed for maybe thirty minutes at most. The time was a few minutes after eight earlier. Oh darn. I wanted to finish this errand early so I could lounge around and watch tv all day. I hastily brushed my teeth and didn't even get the toothpaste residue out of my mouth as it lingered while I attempted to lick it off the sides of my lips. Upon leaving my room I was greeted by our other neighbor who casually waved hello without pausing her conversation with my mother.

"You're finally up! Our neighbor Prof. Elm came at the crack of dawn for you. I told him I would send you over right after you got up."

"Oh, I thought I heard someone speaking earlier." I responded annoyed that I've left my neighbor to wait a few hours before I got up.

"Make your way to the lab next door." She suggested as she signaled me out the door. Before I even touched the door knob she stopped me.

"I almost forgot, your Pokégear is finally back from the repair shop."

"Don't forget to set the date and the correct time."

"You know how to use this, right?"

"Don't you just turn on the Pokégear and select what you want to do?"

"It's convenient." Mother blabbered on and on. I was happy when she stopped and I ran out the door before she could stop me with anything else.

The cool crisp air brushed upon me while the sun graciously shined down on me. Pidgey cooed in harmony as they flew by in the same direction. I could tell today was going to be a great day. It was so beautiful outside, I wonder what I could possibly do after this errand. Maybe read a book outside until Ledyba come sit in our garden to watch me. Maybe sunbathed and get some color on my skin and wait for Bellsprout to come out and join me. Or maybe grill some food outside and feed the Pidgey that stop by for some snacks.

My daydream was interrupted when I caught a glimpse of a figure on the side of the lab. By the trees of a window on the side of the building I saw a young man around the same age as me with long red hair. He caught a glimpse of me staring and gave me a disgusted look then continued peeking inside the window.

"Um, excuse me." I began reaching my hand out to him to see what was wrong.

"So…This is the famous Prof. Elm's lab. What? What do you want?" began a voice so low turning into rage that startled me as he flashed me a dirty look with his menacing red eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I replied weakly terrified that I was going to be harmed. I quickly turned my back and attempted to take off only to be shoved to the ground. Luckily, I had been able to extend my arms out and use that to break my fall. Tears hastily formed in my eyes as I continued to lay on the ground while I wiped them away. What is his problem? Creeping on the Prof. then pushing me when I leave him alone. I feared to look back at him feeling like he would be laughing at me when I stood up shaking. Oh darn. This has made me anxious. I should leave right away. I lurched forward and ran immediately inside feeling as if the doorknob was a twig because I swear it almost snapped off when I turned it.

"Hello Lonny! We've been waiting for you." Greeted me a joyful voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon entering the Lab I was greeted happily by the Prof.'s assistant. I swear Elm only hired him to smile because his assistant was constantly smiling every time I would visit. I returned a hello and made my way to the back of the Lab where the Prof. had his desk and computer, fighting my way past the clutter of research papers that were scattered throughout the floor and the thick textbooks that lay in piles. Geez. I know the Prof. was always busy with his research and he only hired his assistant to help him with a few things, but I seriously feel like he should hire someone else to help keep the lab organized. The Prof. stiffly sat too focused on his computer monitor not even realizing I was carefully making my way towards him without tripping or knocking anything over. When I finally made my way up to him I tapped him on the shoulder and caught a glimpse of the screen that contained majestic looking Pokémon with a blue looking one with purple like hair flowing on its back.

"Hello Lonny! I've been expecting you." The Prof. said as he quickly spun his rolling chair which covered the screen so I couldn't peek at what else was on it. What a bummer. It seemed so fascinating.

"Oh yes, hello! I'm very sorry I've kept you waiting all morning, I'm here to help you." I responded smiling at the Prof. because I wanted to hurry up and finish this errand.

"Okay, you see I'm conducting this big research project and I need your help. I'm conducting new research on Pokémon right now and I'm writing a paper to present at a conference coming up. There's some things I don't quite understand now. So, will you take one of the Pokémon I have here at the lab and raise it?" The Prof. Elm explained as I smiled because I could hear the excitement in his voice. This conference sure must be pretty important if he's asking a child for assistance.

"Of course, I don't mind."

"Thank you! Your help is greatly needed. When my research goes in deeper I'll be sure to publicly thank you when I announce my findings." His response was interrupted by a beeping sound as he turned back to his monitor with an email that took up his entire screen so I was unable to get another look at the Pokémon.

"Huh? Okay. I'm sorry. I have this acquaintance known as Mr. Pokémon who's always bugging me with these weird things he finds out. I just got this email where he claims it's "for real this time" and my assistant and I are awfully busy right now. If you don't mind, can you go instead?" Prof. Elm asked nervously, possibly afraid I'd say no. However, I was here to help and I was getting a free Pokémon. I had no place to complain.

"Sure, just give me my Pokémon and I'll make my way over there."

"See that table over there? Pick one of the Pokéballs and select your partner."

I quickly made my way towards the table, careful not to knock any of the stacks of paper. Unfortunately, even being cautious as possible, I slipped and attempted to catch myself by grabbing om to the table. In the process, I swatted a Pokéball off the table and out popped out a tiny green friend with a cute leaf sticking out the top of its head. The green creature stared at me calmly without batting an eye at the mess I had created with the continuous stacks of books falling and knocking other stacks of books.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Prof. Elm! It was an accident." I nervously said as I shock trying to stand up and get a grip of myself.

"No Lonny! It's my fault! I shouldn't have this place so messy and none of these were important anyways." The Prof. assured me, yet I knew it was a lie since why else would it be next to his work space.

"Okay, well. I'm going to take this little buddy with the leaf." I announced as I picked it up and cradled it in my arms as it continued staring seriously at me. I flashed a nervous smile in attempts to lighten it up, but failed since it continued being serious.

"Ah? Chikorita? I like this one too. He's a very serious little boy" Again, I could sense the lies in his voice.

"I'll be back quick, I promise." I shouted as I made my way to the front of the lab to be stopped by his assistant that handed me potions and wished me luck.

Outside the lab, the sun shinned so brightly and warmed me like a hug from a friend you haven't seen in a while. I saw my green little buddy raising his leaf to the sun absorbing the sun. He looked as if he had been longing for a nice little walk out in the sun. I gently set him down and stroked his leaf which felt so cold. The lab didn't feel cold. Maybe Chikorita had been his Pokéball for so long that he was cold.

Route 29 was a peaceful area filled with some patches of long grass and many ledges. It felt as if I was in a labyrinth with many ledges as the maze instead of hedges. There was an abundance of Pidgey flapping away and chirping gazing upon me as I walked. I felt like a child lost at a mall; terrified that I would never see my mother again. Images of being attacked by Pidgey kept swarming my thoughts. I felt a slight tap on my hand that made me realize I was shaking like the branches of a tree on a windy day. It was my little buddy offering his leaf like an adult offers to hold a small child's hand. This is so silly. I'm acting like a child when I have Chikorita here to protect me. Taking hold of Chikorita's leaf it pulled me closer then took off running. I tried hard not to slip fearing I would fall on him and possibly crush Chikorita.

A small dainty town came to view with a beach. Ah. This must be Cherrygrove. The town was very calm and quiet as if it were a vacant. This would be perfect for vacations with the beach here combined with the quiet. An elderly man caught my attention, he had been watching me as I approached the town. My mother had raised me to be too polite, so I greeted him. To my surprised he grabbed me by my hand and walked me around the entire town, giving me the basic gest of every important building every trainer should know. It fascinated me seeing someone so passionate about explaining locations in a town. He was like a little kid talking about their favorite show; excited and chatty. When he was done, he introduced himself as "The Guide Gent" and handed me a new application for my Pokégear. How wonderful, having a title like that and being so passionate about it. I dream of the day where I can find my passion where I can earn a title for it. Before departing from the town, I asked a man if he knew where Mr. Pokémon lived. He told me to take the road down and when I reached a grassy path to take it all the way to his house.

Like a child running at a park, I hurried as fast as I could down the path with Chikorita shouting from behind me. I was excited, there was so much more to see and I wanted to finish this errand already so I could explore around some more. There were many ponds that held many Poliwag who watched me run by and Ledyba who flew up above in the same direction as me. This is so fun. I just want to continuously run like a Ponyta in a race now, I don't want to stop. I finally made it to the grassy path and changed paths continuing my pace until I reach a little house surrounded by trees. How peaceful. Located out where there's no others. Or is this man maybe a recluse? Who knows? Before I knocked on the door I heard loud cooing. As I turned I saw many Pidgey fly by quickly in the opposite direction in which I came. I keep seeing so many Pidgey, I want one now. Chikorita had finally caught up to me very angry shouting at me and panting.

"I'm so sorry! I just got excited I didn't mean to." I apologized as I left Chikorita up to cradle in my arms. He glared back at me and seemed very annoyed with me.

"I really am sorry." I said as Chikorita rolled his eyes and jumped down and shouted more at me.

"Okay, I deserve that. I just want you to know that I'm really excited to be doing this. So sometimes I might become careless. I'll be more careful next time." I stated as I held my hand out for Chikorita who finally smiled and place his leaf in my hand. The leaf felt warm this time as it welcomed me with his friendship. I could feel my smile come up all goofy from excitement then simultaneously, we walked to the front door of the house and I knocked on it. I was greeted by an old man who had bushy eyebrows with a warm smile. I didn't know who he was, but it felt like he was important and should be remembered.


End file.
